


Talking Until I'm Whole.

by ambientbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death Wish, Derek cares, Dreams, Fluff, Gen, I dont know what to tag really, M/M, Sleep talking, not really - Freeform, pack avoidance, silent stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UnBeta'd. </p><p>Stiles talks in his sleep and Derek can't get enough of it. Until Stiles stops, then Derek can't handle it.</p><p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Until I'm Whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only written a few things. Be gentle.  
> Also I don't own Teen Wolf, although I wish Derek and Stiles were mine.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for more fanfic's and other Teen Wolf Stuff!!!
> 
> halestil24.tumblr.com

Stiles has always been a talker. Sure he was socially awkward, but it wasn’t for his lack of things to say. With ADHD his brain was on overdrive. All. The. Time. So Stiles knew he talked in his sleep. Scott knew he talked in his sleep from all of the times they spent the night at each other's houses. Other than his dad and Scott knowing, his talking in his sleep was not common knowledge.

So when Derek was in Stiles’s room for a research binge he found himself surprised. It was late, and the Sheriff was working another double. Stiles had been sitting on the floor with books and paper spread out all around him, and Derek was sitting at the desk scrolling through endless internet pages.

“This is just….” Stiles voice seemed different, but they had been at this for hours now. Derek paid no attention to it, until Stiles didn’t finish his sentence. “This is just what Stiles?” He mumbled without turning around. “Stupid bench.” Now Derek was really confused. What in the hell did a bench have to do with researching pixies? “Why is all the Dr. Pepper always gone… mmm… Reese’s Pieces.” 

Derek spun around, with the what the hell is wrong with you scowl already screwed on his face. But instead of seeing Stiles flipping through pages he found the teen propped up against his bed, and he was asleep. “I figured sleep would be the one time you would actually be silent.” Derek sighed, and lifted the teen from the floor and laid him out on the bed. 

He returned to the computer to keep researching. Stiles might be asleep, but some of this work still needed to be done. Twenty minutes later Stiles started talking again. “Dad, don’t…. Bacon is not in your diet.” Derek had to laugh at that one. Stiles’s one sided conversations continued. He talked about his dad’s diet, being sorry for getting him fired at one point. It was hard for Derek to listen to Stiles talk about his dad. It made him miss his own father even though they weren’t that close. He called it quits on the research and was snorting to himself as Stiles said for the second time that his dad needed to put down the bacon.

Stiles had made a choking sound, and Derek froze. “I… I’m sorry mom. I miss you.” That did it. When Stiles started talking about his mom Derek had to leave. He felt like he was invading something, and slipped out the window. 

++

Every now and then Derek would stop by the Stilinski house late at night and listen to Stiles talk in his sleep. It was different than how he spoke while he was awake. Derek became more intrigued when Stiles started talking about that pack. It was almost like he was telling someone about the pack. Someone who he wished could be there. 

Stiles had a unique perspective on each member of the pack. Erica was fierce, the catwoman to his batman. Boyd was the strong tender type, Isaac was like a loyal puppy, Jackson was still a little bit of a jerk, Allison and Kira were warrior like. He didn’t describe Scott, but Derek figured that was because whoever he was talking to knew who Scott was.

What caught him off guard was how he talked about Lydia. Stiles said she was beautiful, strong, and amazing a great friend. He froze the moment he heard his name. It was one particular night. They had finally had their battle with the pixies, and those little buggers had landed Stiles with a few stitches. “Derek, mom…. Derek…. He’s… a badass.” 

Of course that wasn’t where it ended. Some nights Stiles would argue in his sleep with Derek, or make sarcastic dog jokes aimed in Derek’s direction. They made him laugh every time he heard them. No one would ever know that he actually found Stiles’s dog jokes funny. 

++

This time when they spoke it was in the land of the awake. “I don’t understand what the big deal is!” Stiles screamed. His face was red, and his hands were shaking. How could Derek be doing this? They were becoming closer friends. “Stiles! Shut up! For once in your damn life, just shut up. You never listen, you always get in the way. No wonder you are alone.” 

As soon as those last five words came out of Derek’s mouth he wanted to retract them, to force Stiles not to hear them. But there was no way to take it back. The look that was plastered all over Stiles’s face wasn’t what gutted Derek. No, god no. It was the whimper. The one that he was sure none of the other wolves heard. Being a born wolf his senses were stronger, but it wouldn’t have mattered. He was tuned into Stiles always. The noise Stiles made was like someone had reached into his chest and squeezed his lungs. 

Before Derek could even attempt to right his wrong, Stiles was headed to the Jeep. Making his escape from the woods, and the bodies of the Vampires that they had killed. He could smell the anger rolling off of Stiles, and the faint sadness. The rest of the pack just stood there, waiting for instruction. Scott squirmed a little, itching to run after his best friend but he didn’t. Instead he helped Derek and the pack deal with the bodies.

When Stiles got home, he was shaking. Flexing and unflexing his hands into a fist just to make their movement have purpose. He didn’t know where he went wrong. It had seemed like he and Derek were even getting closer to the point of being friends. God knows Derek spent a crap ton of time in the teen’s room. Whether it was researching or just being there. The words Derek had snarled at him were finally sinking in. No one wanted him around that was clear. The worst part was that in the time Derek had spent with Stiles, he started to wonder about his real feelings for the Alpha. It confused the hell out of him, especially when he looked at Lydia in class and realized that he didn’t feel anything but fondness at the fact that she was his friend. 

Dreams of strawberry blonde hair were replaced by inky black hair, and red eyes. And Stiles found himself being excited for the days that Derek would slip through his window. Now here he was sitting in his room, in the dark. His heart rattling in his chest. Derek had always told him to shut up or to stop talking, but that last part. The no wonder you are alone that was like rubbing salt into a wound. Or wolfsbane into a wound. It just solidified his own beliefs about himself. No one wanted him, no one needed him especially Derek. Scott didn’t even come after him. That was the moment that Stiles decided. He decided that he was going to remove himself from the pack, not that he was pack anyway, but he was not going to come to meetings and he was just going to avoid Derek as much as possible.

+++

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Derek noticed that first. Stiles was absent from Scott’s side whenever he came by the loft. He figured that the teen was still stewing over what he said to him. And Derek didn’t believe he should be forgiven for what he said, but he just hoped that Stiles would at least come back around, and just be mad. He could handle anger. When the absence of fidgety movements and random blurting out of facts or arguments stretched on for almost 2 weeks, Derek definitely wasn’t keeping track, he started to worry. Even the few nights he stood under the teens window he didn’t hear him say a word.

The best option was an official pack meeting, the requirement of everyone being there. He knew Stiles would grit his teeth and get into the Jeep and be there. So when the pack had filed into the loft, and settled Derek waited patiently. 10 minutes, then 20 minutes went by and still no Stiles. He hadn’t responded to Derek’s text about the meeting, but he didn’t expect him to. “Scott, where is Stiles?” His blood started boiling when Scott just shrugged. “What do you mean you don’t know? He is your best friend you moron!”

“He hasn’t talked to me at all Derek! He won’t answer his phone, he has been at school but he avoids all of us.” Scott gestured to every member of the pack. “He is quiet, he hasn’t even hassled Harris at all. I tried to ask his dad but his dad hasn’t really talked to him either. I went to his house but he wasn’t there. He is avoiding all of us.” Scott looked down, ashamed. He knew there was something wrong. Derek was starting to think there was more wrong than he originally thought. “He smells wrong.” It was Isaac who piped up. Derek had always been impressed with his natural skill. “What do you mean he smells wrong?” Isaac looked down. “Just… he smells different is all.” 

There was hesitation in his voice, and Derek didn’t like it. He wanted to push, he wanted to shake the kid until he spoke more but he could never do that to Isaac. In an attempt to cut the tension Derek moved on to training schedules, and other pack related things then dismissed everyone. It didn’t go unnoticed that Isaac held back a little after the pack had left. “Isaac?” Derek surveyed him, watched as he nervously kicked his foot at the floor, and shoved his hands in his pockets. The teen wasn’t making eye contact with Derek, that was enough to tell him that Isaac was going to say something that he didn’t want to hear.

“It’s like depression. The smell. It made me feel like I did with my dad. I don’t like it, it… It scares me.” Derek could feel the fear pouring out of Isaac. It wasn’t a fear for himself, but a fear for Stiles. He was downright afraid for Stiles. That was it. Derek had to do something. He had to fix this, and it had to be now. 

Derek paces around the loft for hours in an attempt to figure out what was really going on with Stiles, and how to fix what he did. For once in his life, the silence was killing him. He needed to be yelled at, he needed to hear Stiles go on about something completely useless, or just tear him a new one. At this point he would let Stiles tear him apart verbally and physically and he wouldn’t let the wounds heal, not for a while. That thought stopped him in his tracks. He realized how much his feelings for the teen had changed.

Stiles wasn’t just Scott’s annoying tag along. No, he was a pack mate, he was… a mate. Upon the realization Derek’s wolf snapped. Howling. Fixfixfixfix! Fix Mate! Before he could stop himself he was running down the street heading for Stiles’s house.

+++

Everything was quiet. The patrol car was gone indicating that the Sheriff would be gone for the night. Making Derek really wonder how much Stiles had been alone the last two weeks. To his surprise the window wasn’t locked, and he slipped into the room without a sound. Stiles lay asleep in his bed. It soothed Derek’s wolf to hear his heart beating steadily, the wolf had almost been manic while Isaac was talking to Derek. He took a deep breath, trying to soak in the smell of Stiles. But there was a salt smell covering the smell of fresh rain.

That is when Derek realized Stiles was crying in his sleep. His body moved to take a step but immediately froze when he heard Stiles’s voice. “Derek..” He thought he was awake and saw him but his heart was too even. There was silence until he spoke again. “Please.. Just… just do it.” Derek desperately wanted to ask Stiles what he was mumbling about, but he knew from previous experience that if he spoke he wouldn’t get anything out of the teen.

“If...if you can’t stand being around me that much…” the words came out wrecked from the tears. “Then… just kill me. Please Derek. Just kill me.” Those words broke the Alpha. His hands were shaking, and his breath was coming too quickly. He knew this was the beginnings of a panic attack, he hadn’t had one since the fire. Derek was about to wake Stiles but he just kept talking.  
“I know I’m nothing to look at…. Why would anyone like me?... or want me?” He sucked in a hiccupped breath. “I t..talk to m..much.. Just… i-if you can’t… then… just do it. Please.” The last word was so weak and so broken that Derek couldn’t hold it in.

A whine left his chest, and he shook. His eyes burning with tears threatening to fall. As he sucked in a breath he made a noise that he wasn’t sure if it really came from him. “Derek?” His eyes snapped up to find Stiles sitting up in bed, looking at him. “W-what are you doing here Derek?” Before the wolf could even speak, his legs were moving and he was burrowing his face into Stiles’s neck. Derek let the tears fall leaving hot tracks across Stiles’s skin. 

The movement surprised Stiles, he wasn’t afraid of it. He had lost all fear for the Alpha a while ago. What scared him now was how much Derek was shaking, and the tears he felt running down his neck. “Derek…” “Don’t.” The alpha’s voice was rough and raw. “Don’t ever… don’t say that again. I’ll never do it. I can’t.” Stiles stilled for a moment, confusion running over him. He hadn’t spoken to Derek since their fight. “Say what?” Derek nuzzled further into Stiles’s neck. 

“Don’t ask me to kill you. I won’t do it. I know I was a dick, I’m sorry. I am so fucking sorry. Just… please. Don’t. I need you Stiles. I… you…” Derek trailed off as he choked for air. Stiles wrapped his arms around his shoulders, snaking an arm under his shirt placing his palm over the triskele tattoo. Then it hit Stiles. He was talking in his sleep. He remembers the dream, but he didn’t know he was talking. “Derek.” The alpha whimpered in response. “You don’t need me. It’s okay.” That earned him a growl that he felt more than heard. It sounded feral. “You don’t understand.” Was all gave. 

Stiles sighed. This wasn’t helping, this was only going to hurt worse in the morning when Derek was gone and they pretended like this never happened. “You’re right, I don’t. But this… I can’t, not if… you hate me Derek.” That was when Derek pulled himself away from Stiles, and he felt like part of him was pulled right out of his chest. A shiver went through Stiles as Derek’s eyes turned red. “I don’t hate you. You are my mate, I… my wolf needs you… I need you.” 

Derek’s lips slotted against Stiles’s, willing the teen to believe that he meant every single word. What Derek didn’t know was that Stiles didn’t need convincing. He could feel it. The connection mending from where it had snapped when he stormed away from Derek. 

When Stiles woke up the next morning with Derek curled tightly around him, he felt better than he had felt in a long time. He felt whole.


End file.
